The Crazy Life Of Percy Jackson and Friends
by KendallCullen333
Summary: Summary Inside Rated T just because. Disclaimer for all chapters: All Percy Jackson characters belong to Rick Riodan
1. Chapter 1

**I got the idea for this story looking in a mirror I saw that I look like Percy Jackson so I took my hair and eyes and picked a name and made Percy a twin. I meant for this to be a family thing but it will be humor too.**

**Summary: Percy found out he had a twin. After her arrival many weird things happen. Why? Because she was raised on Mount Olympus. **

**I don't own Percy Jackson.**

**Annabeth POV**

I would advise no one to run down Main Street, New York, because you run into rude people and you get hit with random things. So why am I doing that? Seaweed Brain himself said that there was something really important that he needed to show me. I saw him leaning against a pole talking to a really pretty girl. The girl had black curly hair that was piled on her head in a messy bun with a small silver tiara and was wearing a white, silver sequined tank top over a neon pink tank and white shorts with neon pink pumps. She was beautiful. I felt a pang of jealousy was Seaweed Brain dating her I walked over and hugged Percy.

" Hi I'm Renee. " The girl said. I could see her eyes now they were sea green like Percy's.

" This is what I wanted to show you. " Percy said " Do you see anything the same about us? " He asked.

I looked between them confused. Then Renee pulled up her long hair and stood next to Percy with a smile. The I saw it the same hair the same eyes the same face structure. They where twins!

" You're twins! " I squealed. Wait since when do I squeal. Whatever.

" Yep " Renee said

" How come I've never heard about you? " I asked

" I just heard about her. " Seaweed Brain butted in.

" Shut up Seaweed Brain. " I shot back

" Seaweed Brain i'll have to use that sometime. " Renee said with a smirk sent in Percy's direction.

" Anyways " Renee said. " I was raised on Mount Olympus. " I gasped but she went on. " I was raised mostly by Poseidon, Aphrodite, Zeus and Ares." I wanted to say something but I held it in. " I was coming back from Ares' domain to Poseidon's and I heard Poseidon say something about a Percy Jackson and since my last name's Jackson. I begged Poseidon to meet him and here I am. " She said with a grin. I couldn't hold it in any longer.

" Ares raised you " I said with shock

" Ya everybody thinks he's mean but he's a sweetheart. " She said with a knowing look. I wondered why. Then I heard thunder and I knew why.

" Also " Renee continued while jumping up and down with a huge smile. How she did it in heels was beyond me. " The gods and goddess and me are going to high school. " She squealed " Your high school to be exact. " She finished.

" The gods " Me and Percy choked out.

" Ya " Renee said " They also have fake name's witch i'll tell you tomorrow before school. I have to find Ares' before he tells Zeus I ran away from him." Renee grimaced as she ran off.

" Why did she runaway from Ares? " I asked Percy.

" She said that she didn't want to meet me with her body guard right there. " He said and we walked off

* * *

**The Names Of The Gods**

**Zeus: Walter Sky**

**Poseidon: Phillip Argo**

**Hades: Henry Night**

**Hera: Calliope Phantom **

**Aphrodite: Ava Adams**

**Dionysus: Xander Vine**

**Hephaestus: Nicholas Forge**

**Athena: Irene Owl**

**Hermes: James Anderson**

**Demeter: Diana Winters**

**Hestia: Sofia Flame**

**Apollo: Theo Sun**

**Artemis: Ella Silver**

**If you know were I got the first names pm me and you get the next chapter early. TTFN**

** - Kendall**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the Schedules for the god's and the demigods**

* * *

**Walter Sky (Zeus)**

**Astronomy**

**English**

**History**

**Geometry **

**Track and Field**

**French**

* * *

**Phillip Argo (Poseidon)**

**English**

**Swimming**

**Marine Biology**

**Geometry**

**Spanish**

**History**

* * *

**Henry Night (Hades)**

**Photography**

**English**

**French**

**Geometry**

**History**

**Track and Field**

* * *

**Calliope Phantom (Hera)**

**Home Ec.**

**Geometry**

**Track and Field**

**French**

**History**

**English**

* * *

**Ava Adams (Aphrodite)**

**Track and Field**

**French**

**History **

**Home Ec.**

**English**

**Geometry**

* * *

**Xander Vine (Dionysus)**

**Track and Field**

**Geometry**

**Home Ec.**

**English**

**History**

**Spanish**

* * *

**Nicholas Forge (Hephaestus)**

**Robotics**

**Geometry**

**Wood Shop**

**English**

**History**

**Spanish**

* * *

**Irene Owl (Athena)**

**Home Ec.**

**French**

**History**

**Track and Field**

**Geometry**

**English**

* * *

**James Anderson (Hermes)**

**Track and Field**

**History**

**English**

**Geometry**

**Robotics**

**Spanish**

* * *

**Diana Winters (Demeter)**

**Home Ec.**

**French**

**Track and Field**

**English**

**History**

**Geometry**

* * *

**Sofia Flame (Hestia)**

**Track and Field**

**Home Ec.**

**Geometry**

**English **

**French**

**History**

* * *

**Theo Sun (Apollo)**

**Robotics**

**Wood Shop**

**History **

**English**

**Geometry**

**Spanish**

* * *

**Ella Silver (Artemis)**

**Track and Field**

**History**

**English**

**Home Ec.**

**Geometry**

**French**

* * *

**Percy Jackson**

**English**

**Swimming**

**Marine Biology**

**Geometry**

**Spanish**

**History**

* * *

**Annabeth Chase**

**English**

**Home Ec.**

**Track and Field**

**Geometry**

**Spanish**

**History**

* * *

**Thalia Grace**

**Astronomy**

**English**

**History**

**Geometry **

**Track and Field**

**French**

* * *

**Nico di Angelo**

**Photography**

**English**

**French**

**Geometry**

**History**

**Track and Field**

* * *

**Renee Jackson**

**Track and Field**

**French**

**History **

**Home Ec.**

**English**

**Geometry**

**Thats the schedules. It took me forever! But Its done. Also those of you how did not now where I got the names I got the from ****_Goddess Test_****_ By Aimee Carter_**** read the book Its AMAZING. TTFN**

** - Kendall**


End file.
